<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Few Spoken Words by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745108">Few Spoken Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero'>Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dunno why it took me so long to start this, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its really actually gen but..., Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Link speaks but only a tiny bit, Not a Love Story, Rated T To Be Safe, Really not a love story, Spoilers, Theres gonna be zelink at the end, Very minor Zelink, but only at the end, there will be more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, he never spoke unless it was necessary. Usually, She spoke for him, but now that She wasn't here, he'd have to make do for himself.</p>
<p>~A fic based on my experiences of the game; I'm going to go through the whole story, written as if it were happening in real life. (I'll try my best.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was at peace, for once in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was warm, and comfortable. Blissfully ignorant. Ignorant of his name, his homeland, his family, friends... But at least, he was happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until <em>She </em>spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth around him drained, and the frozen air hit him like a slap to the cheek. <em>She </em>murmured something in his ear, something he couldn't comprehend just yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, he was still pondering the fact that he could hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>...open your eyes..."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tearing his eyelids open was painful as it was, but the only thing he felt was a desire to sleep a little longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"...wake up, Link..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link? Was that his name? The word sounded foreign on his tongue, but he was brought back to the world around him with shivering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so <em>COLD </em>in there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid underneath a webbing of blue light; the scene was unfamiliar as ever to him. Link shook again, his vision blurry as the murmuring in his ear advanced in clarity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms pushed themselves off the hard stone he laid on. Link sat upright, and pushed himself to his feet, unsteady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bare feet hit icy cold stone, and the first thing his blue eyes noticed was the webbing of orange light in the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few steps closer, and Link realized it wasn't a web of orange, but a small pedestal. A small box sat in it, but swung itself up as he approached. The Voice in his ear whispered again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long...slumber?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands pressed against the box and removed it from the pedestal. It found a place at his hip, and as soon as it touched his flesh the door collapsed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it didn't <em>collapse</em>, per se, but to Link it certainly looked like it did. The middle of the door rose, then the outer panels. Soon, the door was completely gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bewildered, Link entered through the doorway. The hall was as dark and musty as the last room, but this one contained two chests. Maybe he should open them..?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, he'd have to remember how to unlock one, first. After several tries, Link threw the two chests open, and revealed a set of clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desperate for some form of warmth, he threw them on. They were threadbare, and the sleeves and pant legs cut off far sooner than they should have. They were itchy and tight, but warm nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end of this hall held another pedestal, but this one contained no mysterious box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her Voice startled him, and he jumped back. Link shook her Voice out of his head as he faced the Slate against the small eye on the pedestal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pedestal changed color suddenly, startling him again. But now, he felt the warmth of a light. He turned his head, and noticed that warm golden light pooled into the room. He shielded his eyes from the glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You are the light- OUR light- that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His feet hit heavy against cold stone, desperate for more light. He broke into a sprint, and hopped the stone wall in front of him easily. He dashed faster, seeking, <em>searching, <strong>thirsting</strong></em> for the heat of the light on his body. Stone changed to grass, and his boots pounded on the dirt that led him over to a cliff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes beheld the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling hills, cliffs and rocks and ponds flowed smoothly together to create a stunning landscape. Sunlight poured strength into him, the man who barely knows his own name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to tear his eyes away from the landscape to catch a glimpse of hooded figure walking to a cave.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I'm sorry, my memory sucks and I can't do the dialogue word-for-word... I will try my best and see what I can do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link twirled on the spot, and he came face-to-face with an old tree branch. Odd, he supposed, that he might look at the bough as a potential weapon.</p><p>He picked it up and twirled it in his hands, giving it a swing.</p><p>His muscles knew exactly how to land a blow, as if he'd been doing this for his entire past life. His arm shifted around haymaker form, carrying the most well-balanced tree branch he'd seen.</p><p>He tied it to his belt.</p><p>Heavy footfall carried him down the hill littered with stone steps, and his sharp gaze caught the man he saw earlier.</p><p>He sat inside a small hollow in the side of the sheer cliff, roasting what seemed to be apples over an open flame. The man licked his lips, but gave so sign of noticing Link's approach.</p><p>Link slowed his pace, and his eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to look the man over. His hood covered most of his face, but he looked about fifty or sixty years old- his beard was long and white, hair similar.</p><p>Link waved two fingers away from his body, trying to catch the attention of the man.</p><p>The Old Man perked up instantly, growing a smirk under his beard.</p><p>"Well, what brings a bright-eyed young man like you to a place like this?"</p><p>The Old Man's voice was raspy with age, but soft and gruff like maybe a father or a older brother.</p><p>Link opened his mouth to reply, and found that his vocal cords refused to shake. He cleared his throat, croaking and listening to his voice crack under years of disuse.</p><p>"Wh-Who a-re y-u?"</p><p>"Me?" The Old man pointed to himself. "I'm just an old man, seeking things that once was."</p><p>He poked at the apple roasting over the flame.</p><p>"What brings YOU here?"</p><p>Link touched his throat in attempt to make clearer words.</p><p>"Wh-re are w-e?"</p><p>"Answering a question with a question." The Old Man smirked again. "I suppose that is fair enough."</p><p>He didn't answer, so the two stood in silence as the Old Man pulled his apple from the fire. He held one out to Link.</p><p>"Here. An Apple over an open flame makes for a succulent treat."</p><p>Link graciously accepted, and as soon as his teeth met the flesh he realized how hungry he actually was. He finished the apple in several large bites.</p><p>"You may take my axe, if you can find it. I fear this area is riddled with monsters."</p><p>Link nodded silently and looked the Old Man in the eyes before disengaging from the conversation.</p><p>A light jog brought him from the hollow to a small stump with a large axe embedded in it. He pulled it from its spot, and gave it a few experimental swings. Lastly, he threw his weight around the handle and found he was quite able to perform a hefty spin with it.</p><p>He grinned, to himself and strapped the axe to his back.</p><p>Nearly tripping over several rocks brought Link to an open area, and that is where he heard the voice again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>